The Demon Beauty and the Green Beast
by YukkiAiko
Summary: So, this is obviously a love story between Raven and Beast Boy. BBRae! I will say that the story may go a little off canon, however, I am trying to keep it as real to their stories as possible. This is rated M because there may be possible Lemons in upcoming chapters. I have the first five chapters, but lets start off slow ;D Enjoy, and please rate!
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy

Beast Boy was getting impatient waiting for Raven to come out of the bathroom and tell him what they both already knew to be true. He transformed into a cheetah and began pacing back and forth, thinking of that day that brought them to this situation in the first place.

 _The Titans had just come back to the tower after a long day of fighting against Slade._

"That was a tough battle, friends," _Starfire sighed and sank into the couch, exhausted from the amount of energy she had exerted throughout the day._

"Indeed." _Raven replied in her usual monotone voice. She too was tired, but put her hood up so nobody could see the strain that she was going through just to stay calm._

 _At that, Beast Boy and Cyborg started laughing, "_ Yeah, that was soooo hard dudes. Hey Cy, did you see when I went all tiger on Slade and bit his leg?"

"Yeah man," _Cyborg laughed along_ "That was hilarious! He kept trying to shake you off and failed!" _Cyborg and Beast Boy burst into laughter just as Robin was walking into the room._

"Can you guys just knock it off and calm down for a few minutes? Today was close, and one of us could have been seriously injured. We got lucky this time, Titans." _Robin hung his head a sighed a deep sigh of relief._

 _Starfire floated over to Robin and put her arm around his shoulders, "_ Boyfriend Robin, we are all well, that's all that matters".

 _With that, Beast Boy looked at Raven, studying her body to make sure that she was not hurt. Raven was fine, and in fact, she was floating right above the couch quietly chanting her usual mantra: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"._

"I know Star, it was just… close was all…" _Robin looked down at his hands in his lap. Starfire kissed his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile._

"We're all okay, dude. You don't have to worry about us! Just protect Star, the one that you love!" _With that, Beast Boy looked up at Raven again and caught her looking at him. She blushed and looked down quickly._

"It has been a long day. I'm heading to bed now. Goodnight everyone," _Raven said and quickly disappeared through a portal to her room._

 _Beast Boy was grinning from ear to ear._


	2. Chapter 2

Raven

Raven was sitting on the bathroom floor waiting for the test to show negative or positive. _Stupid test, stupid test, taking too long,_ she thought to herself. She was very nervous, and it was obvious by the shattered mirror and the complete disarray of the bathroom that she was having a hard time controlling her emotions. It was not only her own anxiety that was bothering her. Raven could feel Beast Boy's apprehension through the door.

Being able to know how Beast Boy was feeling at all times was always a positive thing for her, as it made it easier for her in situations that were out of her control. However, when it came to moments like this, where things were unknown, and the outcome could be a complete change in their lives, and the lives of all those who live in the tower, Raven was not happy to be able to know what he was feeling. There were many times when she felt this way, anxiety overflowing at the brim. Beast Boy was always there to make her feel better, but in this situation, it was better for him to wait outside of the room.

 _Raven had just teleported into her room after Beast Boy catching her staring at him. She threw herself on her bed, her heart beating rapidly._ What just happened? I can't believe he caught me looking at him. _Raven's cheeks turned a dark red color in embarrassment. At the same time, several books fell out of her bookcase with her emotions getting out of control. It was then she decided to meditate._

 _Raven began by floating several inches above her bed in the lotus position. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started chanting._ "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos". _After just a few seconds she realized it didn't matter how hard she was trying, she could not get Beast Boy out of her head. She bit her lip, thinking about how much she really liked him. The first thing that always comes to her mind is his juvenile, yet sexy smile, and how she just wants to kiss those lips. How he always sneaks glances at her, believing that she doesn't see it, his beautiful green skin. Finally, she thinks of the red-hot feeling she gets when he touches her._

 _Raven opened her eyes and let herself drop onto her bed, sighing._ Why does he have to be so attractive? Why does he have to make me feel this way? Why is he always on my mind? He would never want me anyway; I am too cold to him, too cold to everyone. _Raven curled up in a ball, hugging one of her many pillows. "_ Oh Azar, please let me get over him or make him love me…" _She sent a prayer to her Goddess._

 ** _With that, Raven fell asleep._**


	3. Chapter 3

I will not be home today, therefore, I wanted to post the chapter this morning and have it ready for you guys! Enjoy, please review!

Beast Boy

Beast Boy was still pacing when he heard the doorknob turn and saw Raven slowly walk out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes. He morphed back into his human form and grabbed her by her arms.

"Rae, why are you crying? What did the test say?" Beast Boy whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, so that she would stay calm.

"Gar, I… I'm pregnant…" Raven looked at the floor, the tears finally making their way down her cheeks. "How is this possible? How could this happen?" Her strong emotions caused the glass in the frame of a picture of her and Beast Boy to break.

"Rae, baby, please calm down… Please, this isn't healthy…" Beast Boy looked at his Raven and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. _God, I hate seeing her this way and it's all my fault… What am I supposed to do?_ "It's all going to be okay.., The baby is going to be amazing just like his or her awesome mommy…" Beast Boy smiled the smile that only comes out for her. He never felt that kind of happiness around anyone else.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy to see that smile, and he saw the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen in his life- Raven was smiling through her tears. _I love that smile, how am I so lucky that I got this gorgeous girl to be mine?_ Beast Boy patted his pocket to remind himself of something he got for her, but now was not the time.

"Gar, I love you so much." Raven whispered, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you, too, Rae. So much more than you will ever know." He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in for a hug. Beast Boy thought back to the first time he held her like this and chuckled.

 _Beast Boy said goodnight to the other Titans soon after Raven disappeared into her bedroom for the night. He started walking to his bedroom, but stopped along the way at Raven's door. Just like he does every night, he put his ear to her door to check up on her. He heard Raven breathing deeply, and realized that she was asleep. Beast Boy smiled and started walking to his room when he heard something that he never thought he would hear._

 _Raven was whispering_ _ **his**_ _name in her sleep. His ears perked up and he listened closely, his heartbeat racing. "Beast Boy, hold me…,"Raven whispered, shifting around in her sleep. Beast Boy bit his lip wishing that he really could hold her._

 _Beast Boy pressed his forehead against Raven's door, making a decision right then and there. At that moment, he decided he would do something that he had been wanting to do for over a year._

 _ **Beast Boy knocked loudly on Raven's door, holding his breath.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Raven

 _Raven awoke to the sound of a rapping on her door._ Ugh, _she sighed,_ Who could that be right now? _The knocking had woken her up from her favorite dream of Beast Boy-_ He walked up behind her, hugging her tightly, and kissing her temple. "I love you Rae", he whispers and smiles. "I love you too, Gar!" Raven smiles brightly and leans into his hug.

"Who is it?" _Raven said sleepily, really not in the mood for dealing with anyone at this time._

"Uhm, Rae, it's me, Beast Boy…. Sorry to Bother you…" _As soon as he said Rae, she swung her door open using her powers. Beast Boy asked if he could come in and she allowed him to._ Now I feel terrible for thinking mean thoughts about him.

"What do you need, Beast Boy?" _Raven was studying his features, trying to find out what he was thinking._

 _Beast Boy looked at the floor, his face turning red. "_ Raven, I need to tell you something." _He has the sweetest look on his face and of course his words had caught her attention. Raven's heart began to beat more rapidly._

 _He looked behind him, realizing the door was still open and he quietly shut it._ Shit… This must be something important.

"Rae…" _He began, looking at her seriously. He bit his lip and Raven breathed in sharply, shocked at how sexy he looked in that moment._

"What is it?" _Raven was getting impatient, but looked up at him, feeling worried about what he was going to say. In that split second, Raven was able to start reading his emotions- Nervousness, apprehension, excitement, and most of all… Love…_

"Raven," _He walked over to her bed where she was sitting, and took her hands in his, "_ Is this okay?" _She shook her head yes in response, her blush hidden by her hood._

"There's something I have to tell you, Rae… I've been holding it in for a long time, but I feel like now is the right moment… Please, please don't get upset at me…" _Raven could feel that he was being sincere, but she could also feel that he was truly afraid. In that moment, she was unsure of what he could be afraid of._

"Beast Bo-Gar… There's nothing to be afraid of… You can always tell me anything…" _She looked into his emerald eyes, trying to show him how much love she had for him in her heart._

 _ **Beast Boy smiled brighter than Raven had ever seen, this was a smile only for her.**_


	5. Chapter 5

GUYS, I know that my chapters are all pretty short, howeverrrrrr, I do post a new chapter every day. I promise my story will be worth it! I know you'll love the next few chapters! Here's chapter five early, to hold you guys over until tomorrow's chapter ;)

~Yukki~

Beast Boy

 _When she looked at him with those beautiful amethyst eyes, Beast Boy couldn't help himself, and he kissed her lips. To his surprise, Raven deepened the kiss, putting her arms around him and running her fingers through his hair. Their lips were pressed against each other for more than just a minute, their passion for each other beyond obvious at this point._

 _Beast Boy pulled away and looked Raven in the eyes,_ "Rae, I..I.." _He looked down at his hands, too nervous to continue. He bit his lip, closing his eyes._ Dammit, why do I have to be so scared…

 _Raven looked up at him and held his face in her small hands, "_ I know, Gar, I love you too..." _Beast Boy's heart was pounding; making him feel like his life was just starting, as if his heart was beating for the first time._ _Raven pulled his face down to hers, kissing him yet again, once on the lips, on his forehead, on each of his cheeks and once on his nose._ God, I will never get over how perfect this girl is.

 _Beast Boy put his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder._ "You really are amazing, Raven… Do you know how incredible you are?" _He couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, the second time he smiled that smile for his Raven. She looked at the floor, blushing and hiding from him._

"You truly are the best thing that has happened to me, Rae. There's no doubt about that in my heart. From that first time I saw you when Robin brought this team together, I knew there was something special about you. I didn't know how much I would love you, but I really do love you. You are so perfect." _He reached over and grabbed her by her chin, forcing her to look at him. He saw tears in her eyes for the first time._ Shit, what did I do wrong?

 _Beast Boy frowned, kissing her cheeks where the tears were slowly making their way down her face._ "Please, please don't cry, Raven. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" _He pulled her in close, holding her tightly, calming her down._

"Garfield, I'm not sad," _Raven whispered, curling up closer to him, "_ I'm happy. No one has ever said anything so nice about me… Everyone thinks that I am such a mean distant person that doesn't care. But I do. I just can't show how I feel… I don't want to hurt someone with my emotions…" _Beast Boy kissed her forehead, sighing._ Thank God, I thought I hurt her already…

"Rae, you really are everything I said right now. You are all I have ever wanted, and I know we have had our misunderstandings in the past, but this is what I want. I want you to be with me, Raven. I want us to be together. Screw what anyone else says. All that matters to me is your happiness."

 _ **Raven smiled the biggest and most beautiful smile Beast Boy had ever seen.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Just a note before you read this, there is definitely some mature adult content in this chapter, and the next chapter to follow will contain a lemon. Let's all be mature about this and understand that it does connect to the story line. Anyway, here is chapter six. Enjoy!

Raven

Raven was shaking with her tears, so Beast Boy picked her up bridal style and set her down on her bed, lying down by her side. She cuddled into his arms, putting her head on his chest, and he held her tightly. As he held her, she cried into his chest, while he whispered little nothings, trying to make her feel better. He always tried to make her feel better. _Why do I have to be so stupid and upset all the time…?_

"Gar, I'm… so… scared," she said in between sobs, getting more and more upset with each word. The bed began to shake with her emotions becoming out of hand.

"Rae, please, baby, you have to calm down… I promise it will be okay… I'm here for you and I'll protect you like I always do. I will always be here for you, and the baby will be okay, just calm down." Beast Boy hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, kissing the gemstone placed over her Ajna Chakra*.

At this point, Raven began to calm down, feeling the great love that Beast Boy had always given her, ever since that first day…

 _Raven bit down softly on Beast Boy's lip, causing a low growl in the back of his throat. She pulled him closer and they fell down on her bed, still kissing. Things were getting heated, and Raven's inner happiness was at the highest level she had ever experienced._

"Rae…" _Beast Boy pulled away and quickly sat up, looking very nervous and concerned about how she was doing._ "Is this all okay…? Is this too fast for you…?" He looked into her eyes, as she bit her lip and sighed.

"I don't know… But I like this. I like where this is going and I like being around you. I want this all to last… I want this to be real and this is the most emotion that I have felt in my whole life. I feel this strong connection, and I want this. I want this more than anything." _Raven had a look of determination in her eyes. There was no way she was going to let him get off that easy._ You're mine now, Garfield Logan, and I'm not going to let you go.

 _Beast Boy raised one eyebrow in thought and laughed, pinning her to the bed, "_ Fuck it, I'm not going to let you go either." _Raven giggled at this and smiled as he kissed her hard. They kissed passionately, their tongues battling for dominance, feeling each other, and running their hands all over each other's body._

 _Raven could feel Beast Boy become more and more excited, and she became excited as well. "_ Raven, I want you so bad…" _Beast Boy almost moaned into her lips, he was ready to move forward, and so was she._

"I want you too, Gar," _She whispered, grabbing at the hem of his shirt, ready to rip it off if she had to. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. "_ Won't be needing that." _He laughed and smiled, looking at Raven. She was staring at his body, thinking_ Oh Azar, he is so sexy. _She bit her lip, starting to run her hands over his chest and his abs. Just touching him made her want more._

 _Beast Boy helped Raven to take off her t-shirt and shorts, and he gasped when he saw her in her panties._ He must not like what I look like… _Raven looked up at him and saw the opposite. She saw not only Lust in his eyes but love for whom he was staring at._

"You are so damn beautiful…" _Beast Boy kept staring at her, unable to look away from her perfection. Raven turned red at this, blushing and smiling, because nobody ever looked at her that way._

 _Beast Boy began to kiss and suck on her neck, and Raven felt a sensation she had never felt before, she was getting more and more wet by the minute._ So this is what it feels like to lust over somebody, to want what they have, and to be able to receive it. _She felt a small moan escape from her lips as he began to grind his hips against hers. Raven reached for his pants and pushed them down, along with his boxers. His erect member popped out, making her_ _bite her lip, wanting it inside of her. She had never seen one before and she was shocked at the size._ How is THAT going to fit in me? _Raven was still a virgin and a little bit unsure of how the reproductive organs really worked without someone getting hurt._

 _He reached around and unclasped Raven's bra, slowly sliding it off her shoulders. As soon as he saw her perky breasts, with her erect nipples, he started to lick on the left on and lightly pinch her right nipple at the same time. Raven moaned and grinded her hips against his with pleasure._

 _Beast Boy looked into her eyes, as he kissed his way down to her wetness, making her shiver in excitement. He hooked his fingers around her panties, and all but ripped them off._

 _ **Raven blushed a deep red,**_ **so this is what it's like,** _ **She thought to herself.**_

 _*Ajna Chakra is the place in the middle of the forehead, between your eyes that is said to be the third eye, the chakra of time awareness and light. Did a little bit of research to make sure of what I was writing._

 _One last note, the next chapter will indeed contain a lemon! Get excited folks, here comes the moment we've all been waiting for!_


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING. This chapter contains a lemon. There are graphic scenes of a sexual nature involved in this chapter, and most of the chapter is the lemon. You have been warned.**

Beast Boy

 _When he saw her naked for the first time, he could not help but smile._ She is so perfect… How did I get so lucky? _Beast Boy put his mouth against her, in that spot that nobody had ever touched her before. He kissed her gently on the little nub between her legs, making her squirm. Beast Boy grinned against her, as she moaned softly, running her fingers through his hair._

 _Beast Boy grabbed her by her thighs, to keep her still and he started to lick and suck on her clit, making her moan out, feeling extreme pleasure. Raven grabbed him by his hair, pushing him against her closer, unrelenting. At this, Beast Boy slowly slid a finger into her wetness, and she threw her head back, biting her lip._

 _He began moving his finger in and out of her while he licked her clit, gently nibbling on it every few seconds, and Raven loved every second. Beast Boy was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He kept doing this motion, rapidly, getting Raven closer and closer to her climax._

"Beast… Boy… If you keep going like that, I'm going to cum…" _Raven's excitement was obvious in her voice, and the fact that a row of her books flew off the shelf onto the floor. Her breathing intensified, as her first orgasm racked through her body. She moaned loudly, shouting out Beast Boy's name._ Damn, man, I love it when she says my name. That means that she really must like it.

 _Beast Boy swallowed all of her juices, licking his lips in a sexy fashion, making sure to get every drop into his mouth. Raven made a shocked face, looking surprised that he did that. She blushed and looked away from him, embarrassed._

"You liked it that much, Rae?" _Beast Boy raised one eyebrow and smiled, mocking her. She just nodded in response. With that, he moved up her body so that he was directly over top of her, their faces aligned._

 _He looked into her eyes and whispered "_ Are you sure you want this _?" Raven nodded and said, "_ I want this, no, I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my life _."_

 _After she said this, Beast Boy positioned himself in front of her wetness, and slowly slipped inside of her. "_ Oh Rae…" _He groaned as he reached her barrier._ So she's a virgin too… _He looked up to her once more for reassurance and again she nodded. Beast Boy slid all the way in now, with a slight pressure as he broke through her Hymen. Raven winced in pain, and her bathroom door slammed with her overflow of emotion._

 _Beast Boy stayed still inside of her for a moment, letting her readjust to this new pressure her body had never felt before. He began to move in and out of her slowly, and she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, urging him to go faster. He started to move faster, one hand holding onto her hip, the other kneading her breast, lightly squeezing her nipple. Raven groaned, bucking her hips to match his movements._

 _Raven had her hands on his strong shoulders, holding on for dear life, as he moved in and out of her with an almost animal-like precision. He could feel her crumbling beneath him as she reached closer and closer to her second orgasm._ FUCK, this feels so amazing, I never thought this would happen today….

"Beast Boy…. You have to be careful… I'm feeling too much…" _As she said this, her bed started shaking, her eyes began glowing red, as her emotions became too much to handle. Raven's bed and all of her other items, her dresser, her bookcase, and her desk began floating around the room, first slowly then faster and faster like a demonic merry go round._

 _Beast Boy slipped out of Raven, grabbing her by the shoulders, trying to calm her down._ "Rae, Raven, I know you're in there. Please, you can do this, try to calm down a bit. Everything is okay. It's going to be okay."

 _Raven's black energy pushed his hands off her and she screamed. Beast Boy looked at her, scared of what was going to happen and scared of what he just did to her._ "Baby, just meditate. Please, you can do this, you can take control."

 _She was not doing well at this point and all of her things were still flying through the air. Beast Boy sighed, looked her in the eyes, and said "_ Raven. I love you. I love you so much and I'm worried about you. Please, please stop this and become you again. I do not want you to get hurt… I'm here to protect you, always remember that…" _Beast Boy looked down at his hands, as Raven's things fell to the floor, and Raven fainted in a heap in his lap._

 _ **Beast Boy was scared, for the first time in his life, he was truly scared of losing someone.**_

 **Hey guys! Please don't kill me for that ending! I swear, I'll make it up to you and I promise there will be lemons in future chapters! Thanks for reading!**

 **~Yukki**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday, guys… I was pretty sick, and now I am recovering, so therefore, ANOTHER CHAPTER! :3 Thanks for reading!**

 **~Yukki**

Raven

Beast Boy was holding her as she calmed down, her sobbing slowing down, and her breathing finally going back to normal. He looked at her with the most love she had ever seen in the eyes of anyone, "Are you okay, my beautiful Raven…," he asked, biting his lip.

"Gar… I'm sorry I freaked out like that… I guess…. I guess I thought that I couldn't get pregnant, since I'm half demon and all…" Raven sighed, looking away.

"Rae, baby, it's going to be just fine… It's okay that you're nervous, because, honestly, I'm scared as hell, but we'll get through this. This is definitely a big change that will effect our whole future… We have been together for six months now, Rae… But, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I have loved you since that moment, and nothing can ever change that… I know the baby is a big change, but I have another change I want to make too…. I want to change your name from Raven Roth to Raven Logan…." With that, Beast Boy got down on one knee, pulling out a beautiful Amethyst ring, surrounded by black diamonds. He took her left hand and looked up at her.

Raven's hands were shaking, as one covered her mouth in shock. "Gar… are you serious?" Tears were running down her face and she could not believe what was happening right in front of her eyes. _HE WANTS ME? ME? To be HIS wife?_

"More than anything I have wanted in my whole life…" Beast Boy smiled and looked into her eyes… "So… is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes, of course, you silly man…" Beast Boy slipped the ring on her finger and Raven was beaming from ear to ear. He picked her up in a gentle hug, spinning her around and kissing her passionately.

"I love you so much, Rae," Beast Boy smiled brightly and kissed her again.

"I love you too, Garfield!" Raven was gleaming, her skin glowing and her hand on her belly. _This is the best day of my life._

Beast Boy could not stop staring at Raven, and she couldn't help but blush as he put his hand to her belly. "Should we go and tell everyone?" He was smiling and Raven nodded in response, just like when they told everyone they were together.

 _It was two days after the first time they had sex, and they were still trying to figure out exactly what this whole thing was. Raven was in her room, floating above the bed, trying to meditate, but of course, it was almost impossible with Beast Boy sitting on her bed, morphed into a cat. "_ Raeeeeee, can we pleaseee talk about what happened?" _Raven and him had yet to discuss what happened at the end of the night two days ago, when her emotions went on a rampage. When she gained back her strength an hour later, she kicked him out of her room and cried for most of the night._

 _"_ Beast Boy… There is nothing to talk about…. Yes, I do want to be with you… But that cannot happen again…. It's too much and I'm sorry that you ever saw me like that… I'm sorry that you have such strong feelings for me because I'm only going to cause you pain." _Raven slowly dropped to her bed, got up and ran into her bathroom, slamming the door. She leaned on the door, sliding down to the floor, upset._

"Raven… it doesn't matter… I will always be here…. I love you, and I don't want this to end… It's fine if we can't do that again for a while…. I want you to be okay…. And I really want this to work…" _Raven could feel his sadness radiating through the door and she could hear that he was crying in his voice. She never saw Beast Boy cry, and she didn't want to see it now…_

 _"_ Beast Boy…" _Raven opened the door to see his face wet with tears and him sitting on the floor curled up in a ball. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "_ Okay… We'll try to make this work."

 _Beast Boy looked up at her, excited. "_ Really? Can we tell the others?" _Raven was unsure, but she knew they would find out eventually, so she shook her head yes._

 _ **Beast Boy and Raven left her room and headed for the common area, hand-in-hand.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys, I know I haven't been posting but I have had a long work week. I promise that this chapter will be up today, and I will have another chapter tomorrow and the next day for sure. Please continue to read my story and review! :D**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Yukki**

Beast Boy

As they walked out of Raven's room, hand in hand, she was slightly shaking and Beast Boy put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. He looked down at her and began to realize how small she truly was, especially compared to him. When he finally hit his growth spurt, he grew tall, and Raven was only up to his shoulder in height. He had broad shoulders and a much more defined body then he had just the year before. When Beast Boy looked at Raven, he saw the only girl who ever made him feel the way he does and he grew more excited as they drew closer to common area where they would find the other titans and tell them what had just happened.

When they entered the room, the first one to notice them was Cyborg. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, sounding concerned after he saw the look on Raven's face.

"Well," Beast Boy looked down at Raven, smiling, "We have some important news to tell you all." Raven bit her lip at this and Beast Boy's heart started racing.

"What is it?" Nightwing (Robin) asked, always the one to push someone to come out with whatever they were going to say. Robin had taken on this new persona just a few months before, trying to change himself, he felt he grew out of the name Robin.

"I just asked Raven to marry me and she said yes!" Everyone in the room was silent for a second, and then busted out with joy.

Starfire quickly flew over to Raven, after giving Nightwing a dirty look (they had been together for much longer than Beast Boy and Raven at this point and there was no sign of engagement between them yet). "Friends Raven and Beast Boy, I feeling the happiness for you. Let me see the ring!" Raven held out her hand and showed off the expensive piece of Jewelry that Beast Boy had gotten for her. Starfire covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh Raven, it is the beautiful!" Starfire was so excited she kept flying around the room smiling.

Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy and picked him up in a hug. "I'm so happy for you, bro!" He was smiling from ear to ear and hugging Beast Boy so tight, he was crushing his ribs.

"As am I," Nightwing was indeed happy for them, but he knew that this would change things between him and Star, so he was nervous as well.

"Thanks guys. I really mean it! There is something else though." Beast Boy was still smiling when he looked at Raven.

"Yes, thank you, and there is definitely something else, probably just as big of a thing as this." Raven looked down nervously and Beast Boy reached out to hold her hand. She grabbed it and squeezed it, reassuring him that she was okay.

"Well? What is the bigger news, friends?" Starfire bit her lip, staring at Nightwing.

"Everyone, Rae is pregnant. We're going to have a baby titan!" Beast Boy hugged Raven close and everyone's eyes got big.

"What joyous news, friends!" Starfire hugged Raven once again, happy for her. However, directly after the hug, she looked at Nightwing and flew to her room crying.

"Yeah, I'm real happy for you." Nightwing starting running after Star, knowing that it was about to be a fight.

"Bro! I didn't know you had it in you! That's awesome guys!" Cyborg hugged Raven gently and punched Beast Boy's arm.

"Hey, I'm a Beast! It's in my name!" Beast Boy laughed and looked at Raven, to see her smiling and giggling. The night ended with the three titans sitting on the couch watching TV. Nightwing and Starfire never came back out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been posting a chapter everyday like I had hoped I would be able to, but to be honest, I have been extremely busy and have not had much time to be able to do so. I will try my best to post a new chapter every couple of days. However, from here on out, the new chapter should be expected once a week. Sorry guys!**

 **~Yukki**

Raven

As Beast Boy told the others about them getting married and their new baby titan on the way, Raven could not help to think about the past and that day when they first told the other titans that they were a couple. It was a hard time for her in the beginning, because she was scared of what they would say, and because she had just gone through such an extreme lash out of emotion.

 _They decided to wait until three days after that first time to tell the rest of the team that they were officially together as a couple. Raven could understand why, as she had a melt down due to her emotions on that first day. Beast Boy was okay with it too, of course, he would have loved to tell everyone from the start, but he knew that it was bad time to do so for Raven._

 _That morning, they woke up and Raven was in Beast Boy's room, lying in bed with him. She opened her eyes to see him watching her sleep, and she blushed a deep red._

 _"_ Hey, beautiful. How did you sleep?" _He kissed her forehead, smiling. She stared at his face, reading his emotions, while her heart melted._

 _"_ Really good. Seriously." _She smiled and put her hand in his, kissing his bottom lip and breathing in his scent. The night before they had a long talk about everything that had happened, especially on that first night. Beast Boy raised his concerns, but did not make her feel like she was freak or that it was her fault for what had happened. In the end, they decided that they would tell the other Titans that they were a couple at breakfast the next morning._

"Awesome. Now go get dressed and I'll see you for breakfast." _Beast Boy kissed her cheek one last time as she teleported to her room using her magic._

 _When she got into her room, she immediately undressed and entered her bathroom to take a shower. Raven stopped to look at herself in the mirror. The first thing that she noticed was that she was still smiling, finally feeling happy, without a doubt. She also saw that she was looking radiant, although to her own self, she just looked a bit more awake and excited than usual._

 _Raven quickly showered, and went back into her room- to find Beast Boy sitting on her bed. He was smiling, looking at her body, making her blush for the second time that day._

 _She looked at him giggling, "_ I thought you said you would meet me at Breakfast?" _Her heart fluttered as he walked over to her and picked her up in his arms._

"I did, but I just missed you, and I have a hard time being away from you for longer than ten minutes now." _He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips softly. He sat her down on her bed and got her clothes ready for her. He began to help her get dressed and she went along as well._

 _First, they put on her panties, him holding them out as she slipped her tiny feet through the holes, and he pulled them up slowly, kissing her thighs and smiling as he finished putting them on her. Next, they put on her bra, one strap at a time, Beast Boy kissing each nipple tenderly, making Raven shiver. He clasped her bra and kissed the back of her neck._

 _After her bra, Beast Boy held out a pair of shorts for her to slip into, gently slapping her butt as she bent over to pull them up. He smiled brightly when she looked at him, pretending not to know what she was talking about. Finally, she put on a t-shirt, Beast Boy pulling it over her head and down her torso, putting his hands on her hips, and kissing her lips._

"Are you ready to go out there now, Rae?" _Beast Boy looked at her, with ambition in his eyes. He was ready for this and had been waiting for so long just to say the words that they were together._

"Yes, I am ready now, Gar." _She smiled, grabbing his hand and breathing in deeply._

 _ **They walked to the common room, holding hands and quietly whispering to each other.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Beast Boy

 _Beast Boy looked down at Raven, worried about how she was feeling about letting the other Titans know that they were finally together. He knew that she and he had not always been close and that the others may see it as something weird. However, he was so excited and so ready to show how much love he had for his dearest to the world._

"Hey, Rae?" _He smiled at her, letting her know that he was there and that all would be okay in one fell swoop._

"Yes Beast Boy?" _She was biting her lip, her nerves obvious on her face. He could tell that she was nervous, so he had her dress wearing shorts and a t-shirt so that he could tell how she was feeling. It is not as easy when she can hide her face away from him._

"You're so beautiful, do you know that? I really do not know how I fell for you so easily, but I know that you're the one for me and that we are meant to be together." _Beast Boy stopped in his tracks, and pulled her body to his, holding her tightly and kissing her forehead. He felt Raven relax in his arms and sighed in relief._

"I love you, Gar, you are the best." _Raven smiled the prettiest, most genuine smile he had ever seen on her face and he smiled right back._

"I love you so much, Rae, you are so perfect." _Beast Boy took Raven's hand and they continued walking to the kitchen. They stopped right before the kitchen door and looked at each other in the eye. Raven nodded and they headed into the kitchen, hand and hand._

 _Starfire was the first to see Beast Boy and Raven._ "Good Morning, friends Beast Boy and Rav-." _She looked down to see them holding hands, and squealed._ "DOES THIS MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS?" _Starfire shouted, and Robin and Cyborg finally saw what was happening._

 _Raven and Beast Boy stared at each other laughing,_ "We are together now, finally!" _Beast Boy said proudly, and Raven blushed._

 **The other Titans ran over to them, smiling and hugging them.**


End file.
